


Towers Fall: Based on Mirage's recollection

by WilyMech



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aliases, Alternate History, F/M, M/M, Memories, Minor Character Death, Nobility, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Rewind is gathering people history and life story to create an archive of those survive the Great War.   Not many survive the Towers and hearing the story from the elite Noble is to enticing to pass up.    Towers believe in their own Propaganda.  Mirage believes he knows everything but he is completely clueless in some things.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a towerling is an envy of every mech and femme on Cybertron and the colonies. I was taught that lesson when I first developed my frame. I wanted so many things and had dreams that were more fitting for someone of my station. I know where it started and why I survived when so many of my peers have not when the Decepticons destroyed my home. I remember hearing Jazz losing his cool and asking how Prowl survive the fall of Praxis. Prowl’s answer by putting one foot at the time and some cycles it is not easy as others. Time is a salve for all wounds and the funny thing is…. That is not appropriate writing my thoughts so Rewind can preserve my thoughts and actions for prosperity. Keep it natural, Mirage, that is what Rewind said not to censor your thoughts. The memories of the Towers seem to be memories of someone else who live in a gilded cage. The irony is that my fall from the echelons of the Towers is what saved me.

Present Time

Rewind looks at the paragraph at the rambling thoughts and not mention it was pure Propaganda in some places. “It must be an uncomfortable subject for you.”

Mirage taps at an edge of cube that he is cleaning umpteenth time. “For various reasons and not for ones you think of. Special Ops taught me not divulge past at all. It is not where I learn that particular lesson.”

Rewind looks at the bar and the person behind it. By current standards the establishment is luxurious and Mirage tried to make it high class as he can. “Your peers would consider this bar to be?”

“If they were polite they would consider Visages to be provincial just barely.” Answer Mirage in a flat tone. 

Rewind looks at the Data pad and the paragraph of words Mirage put down. “You said you knew what event started your fall from grace.”

Mirage optic dimmed for a fleeting moment. “We had something of meeting with all the major noble houses to introduce the newest member for the role. It was a rare meeting I attended it. I was quite young barely mechling but my sire was deceased so I had to attend.”

Rewind merely spoke for a moment to prod Mirage on. “Why it was rare meeting?”

Mirages optics darkens a bit. “Rare because it was of merit and dealing with the Decepticons faction.”

Rewind optics brightens with excitement and he quickly curbs that emotion. Although it is widely speculated that insular world of the Towers were even aware of the Decepticon movement was a debate for the Millions of years. “When the Towers fell? It must be devastating to see all those people die?”

“Prowl was there for Praxus when the city fell, but I was not even there when Towers fell.” Spoke Mirage in hush tone still feeling the pain of loss all theses million years. “Autobots found me after the fact. Going back to the Towers is a blur but at the time Ratchet was tending to me at the time. For next several days it felt like I was on Autopilot and was going through the motions of existing.” Pouring a cube of mid grade for him and Rewind and placing it front of the archivist. “If I was at the Towers I would not survived, but popular opinion believes I survived the destruction of the Towers.”

Rewind heard the numerous tales by the miracle of Primus that one of the Noble survived. Even Gears and Huffer said that Megatron allow one of the Towerlings to survive to spread horrors of the Decepticons army. If that was the case then Blast Off would be sole survival, but it made more sense Mirage was not at the Towers when it was destroyed during the Decepticon attack. Truth is far less glamorous than the fiction about sole Towerling surviving the complete destruction against all odds to become an Autobot. A lie gave hope to some that they too will survive the Civil War. “Prowl does not like to talk about Praxus but Bluestreak and Smokescreen speaks about it. “

“It is not an easy subject for me.” Admitted Mirage gentle tone towards the diminutive archivist. “Rewind, I don’t want the memories of the Towers to fade into the abstract foot note in history and the lessons not learned. The decision when I left the Towers was to find out what was really going on in the world. I wanted to prove to my peers that we needed to be more involved. “

“Did the Towers approve of this endeavor?”

Mirage gaze harden and went cold. “Of course not and if the Tower Lords would severely punished me if they knew.”

Rewind gives his interviewee a moment to allow the emotions subside and continue on with the subject. “I agree that we need to learn from the Towers. We can start at the beginning.”


	2. The night of Peer Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloss and Gleam are alias.

Mirage held his arms outstretch in front of the mirror as his two attendants applied extra coat of polish and wax to his frame. It was hard to keep still not twitch during the session and normally the extra care is not given. Today is a special day as heir to his House he is going step in the council chambers as head. His voice will be heard. The elders of the House gave subtle messages not screw this up. Mirage is going press the Towers to be more active in sharing the resources to all on the planet. 

“Quit fidgeting mi’lord.” Spoke Gloss

“I do apologize, Gloss.” Spoke Mirage softly.

“That is not necessary.” Spoke Gleam in deadpan tone. 

Mirage vented to himself and he never knew the two mechs true designations. Mirage allows them to give an aliases to avoid calling them servants or the red one or yellow one. “So how do you do your polish and finish?”

Gloss and Gleam exchange looks between each other before even answering the question. 

“As intricate todays polish and finish even in this we would need help.” Spoke Gloss adding the final touches. “In most cases we do the care for ourselves.”

“I must say you look like a proper noble.” Spoke Gleam in satisfied tone. 

Mirage looks at himself in the mirror. “You were hired to do the polish and finish today. I look like piece of an artwork.”

“These polish jobs are to impress the Noble elite.” Spoke Gloss 

“I said you look like a proper noble not actual one.” Spoke Gleam an irritated look. “The Secretary told me you will be inquisitive.”

Mirage knew that the two mechs were warn not to tell him the outside world. “Thank you.”

Mirage looks into the mirror for the moment and todays agenda weighs heavily on him. The normal attendants for special occasions were already booked and the ones the House hired mysteriously canceled for some reason. Towers games which Mirage finds the most annoying and irritating other houses are seeking to discredit him in the council. The Secretary will make the final arrangements and will come get him. Mirage will walk to his House place in the Council of Peers. He should be excited but in his spark Mirage felt sense of dread and wishing time would stand still. Gloss and Gleam were packing up the oils and finish before leaving. 

“You can just take the products.” Spoke Mirage faintly.

“What?” spoke Gloss looking at Mirage in surprise.

“The products like those are only used on special occasion after today they will be thrown out.” Spoke Mirage

Gleam smile curved up. “No since wasting fine polish, Si… I mean Gloss.”

“If you say so.” Spoke Gloss in a nod. “Why not give them to your servants.”

Mirage looks at Gloss for a moment. “Every person in the Towers has their station in life and certain products are not allowed to be use if the status is not high enough. I never seen you two before so I figure by the time I see you again the products in question will be loss. Even my peers have the oil, polish and finish in fresh bottles yet to be open. “

“Tower reason or the real one?” ask Gleam 

“Does it matter?” Answer Mirage stiffly. “I doubt any in my service will appreciate the polish, finish and oil as much as you would.”

“You are saying he is vain?” ask Gloss amused for a moment

Mirage opted not to answer the question.

Gleam merely put the fasteners on the bottles and smiles to himself at the prospect of using them. “I am sure you will minor scruff before the day ends.”

The banter between Gloss and Gleam was enjoyable but the listening to the litany of Tower titles was not. Mirage found it fascinating that people can talk for hours on end and still say absolutely nothing during the discourse but each head has his turn. The order of importance is based length of tenure as head which means that Mirage statement has to short and sweet. The Peers are definitely will have short attention span. 

 

Present Day on Visages

Rewind listens to the start of the story for peak interest and Mirage stop suddenly slowly collecting his thoughts. “Mirage, why it was a big day for you?”

Mirage started to wipe the cube for a moment. “I was a youngling barely in my mechling frame. When a new head of the House is introduce to Council of Peers and it is coming out announcing to society as whole that you are an elite noble.”

“It wasn’t a success.” Spoke Rewind

“It was a big flop.” Spoke Mirage “My peers for the most part thought my introduction speech was laughable for those who were the most generous. Most my peers were interested joining houses with mine as Conjunx Endura than entertain my so called heretical views points. “

“So how did you learn to mix engex drinks.” Spoke Rewind in a thought

“Smokescreen taught me a lot of things such as how to use Shannix.” Spoke Mirage 

Rewind knew from Blaster that Jazz was less than thrilled about what else that Smokescreen taught Mirage. The former Noble held no grudges against Smokescreen but after some falling out he is very wary of the Praxian. “Smokescreen taught you to make engex drinks?”

Mirage looks at Rewind speculative for a long moment. “Various people did teach me how mix engex but no one person did I pick some of it from Blurr and even Swerve. Smokescreen contribution to my education is considered to be baser in nature. When I was out in the world I did not even know use Shannix sticks much less what Shannix is.”

If Rewind had his face expose his mouth will be open ajar by sheer shock of admission from Mirage his ignorance how the real world functions. “So the Mini bots were right. “

“Despite their prejudice they cannot be wrong all the time.” Spoke Mirage in a shrug. “Smokescreen showed me how to gamble and shop. Also explain why he wanted more Shannix.”

Rewind took a long sip from the Engex cube Mirage gave him. There are so many questions he wanted to ask and then remember his line begin at the beginning. “Can you explain to me how you did not learn what a shannix is?”

Mirage canted his head for a moment. “I thought you wanted to know the moments before the Towers fell. Many Towerlings did not know what Shannix is. I have a fund when growing up where is everything was paid for. I never knew bars and shops even existed until Smokescreen introduce me to them. As for Towerlings we were discussing the energon shortages at that moment and what they can do to help.”


	3. Smuggling Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage thinks he is control and knows how the world operates. Swindles is killing two birds with one stone. Smokescreen makes his grand entrance.

Past during the last days of the Towers

Mirage looks at his schedule for events and it was rather empty compare to his parents when they were functioning. The Council of Peers basically shut his ideas down after he stated that Elites of the Towers need to step in the world of Cybertron. They said that he could do the research but he must do on his own. Mirage knew exactly what they meant and intentions. It meant that as an Elite Mirage will go out in the world on his own and without entourage and the intention of his peers was to discourage him. Many of the Towers are agoraphobia in their views of the Outside of the world. Mirage speculates that he may have a touch of Claustrophobe. Mirage knew there was a healthy smuggling that goes in basement levels of the Towers.

Solution he just had to hire a smuggler himself out of the Towers. Mirage knew of one Smuggler called Swindle and lover of shannix. So finding Swindle is tricky and he has network with the servant classes. Mirage wondered that the other of his peers knew of the smuggling ring that goes under their proverbial noses. The servants had smuggling lesser pieces of art and other stuff to the outside world. Mirage heard the servants talk about the smuggling that goes on in hush tones. 

Present aboard the Lost Light

Rewind took another sip of nearly empty cube. “Wait! You were spying on the Towers Servants.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Spoke Mirage in askance. “Besides no one told much of anything so had to hid and listen.”

“Mirage, that was eavesdropping.” Spoke Rewind look at the now empty cube. 

Mirage did not answer it what was Jazz said and before him some other Lord that he forgot his name. “I had to smuggle myself out of the Towers.”

“Do go on.” Spoke Rewind

Past in the Towers

Going to lower levels was far trickier first thought from what Mirage expected. Mirage learned that his normal appearance will attract attention and likely bar his entrance to the lower levels. There were couple other reasons were his bodyguards and security patrols in the Towers. Mirage knew he got no support from his peers but it also translate he could not move freely to the levels that Nobles have yet to trod. Mirage is patient he learn when the change of shifts and movement of patrols even though it took weeks he learned to bypass them. Next trick was learning how to blend in with the commoners. The commoners were not like the servants. Going invisible is not energy efficient and took a vast amount of his concentration. Dirtying his frame will not work either by design his frame screams nobility. 

Mirage watches the smugglers and noted the patterns to see that they were not just smuggling things out they were smuggling things in. Smugglers were also wearing something over their frames to disguise their identities. This was also interesting he was able watch various groups and listen in to part of the conversation. The details are sketchy at first there was an energon shortage resulted in a skirmishes across Cybertron. There are two primary factions one is call the Autobots and the other Decepticons. Mirage even noted that highest levels of the servant classes are also out of touch his own secretary stated he thought that the Decepticons are music band.

Mirage observes a couple of groups that primarily work in smuggling in the Towers. He follow a group which he viewed might be more sympathetic to get the coverings he needed proceed further in his operation. It was a group of four and the leader has strange and lyrical quality to his voice. Mirage snoops on this group leader he is a club owner by the name of Jazz from Polihex but origin outside that city state. The two other ones who are larger must be some sort of guards. Most of the groups take off the disguise when leaving the compound of the Towers. Jazz is a slightly taller than Mirage and is certainly wider but close enough to the same size. 

The group is ready to leave the dock area of the Towers and place the disguises in a box. Mirage smile to himself as he has his steward master key and if the box is originated from the Towers there is a good chance it might open. Although Mirage found the lower levels dirty and unclean and leaves frame dingy he still sticks out. The steward key works on the box and took the robe that Jazz left in the container. 

Swindle hide out is a bar that serves the servants of the Towers. Many wear the robes to disguise who they are when they visit the establishment. Swindle is far the most unusual looking mech Mirage found his purple optics to his boxy frame. Towerling frames tend to be elegant and sleek never clunky and many of the servants inherited the same features to indicate they too have some noble lineage. Mirage found Swindle to be exotic looking. Swindle sat farthest table that has a good view of the entrance with another mech of similar coloring and is a war frame. There were many mechs and femmes surrounding the smuggler and he enjoyed being a center of attention.

“So what brings a noble such as yourself down to this den.” Spoke Swindle

“I wish to draw up an accord via of a parley.” Spoke Mirage

“Eh….” Spoke one the guards “that is a fancy talk.”

Mirage chided himself not to notice the war frame next to Swindle. “I wish to speak in order to produce a deal.”

Swindle looks at Mirage in the stolen disguise. “Interesting I know who that disguise belongs too. Yer not working for him are you.” Studies him more closely at Mirage’s cloak figure and movement and the purple optics narrowed. “You have stolen the cloak.”

“Borrowed.” Corrected Mirage tersely.

“What does the fancy Noble want a smuggler like me for?” whispered Swindle in a smirk

“Too smuggle of course.” Spoke Mirage softly

Swindle lets out a loud laugh. “You think that people like me smuggles things in the Towers?”

Mirage optics gleam in annoyance. “I actually think a person is more than capable of smuggling things in and out of the Towers.”

“You play a dangerous game, Noble.” Spoke Swindle “What say I just off you?”

Mirage from his cloak produces small glass square from his subspace and pushes it front of Swindle. “You do not want the optics to what you are doing.”

Swindle reads the card and his smirk fades from his face. “You don’t want the attention either. What is it you want?”

“I want you to smuggle me out of the Towers.” Spoke Mirage crisply.

“Swindle are going do it?” ask the warframe

“You will be well compensated if you do it.” Spoke Mirage “I had my steward prepare a stick to cover your cost.”

“Would you hand the stick over.” Spoke Swindle in a smile

Mirage hands half the stick over. “I also took liberty of making the stick useless without the matching part it is coded to delete it self if any harm comes to my person.”

“You really don’t trust me.” Spoke Swindle n amusement.

“Of course I had been observing for past few weeks.” Spoke Mirage stiffly

“See Vortex was right.” Spoke the warframe to Swindle.

“Indeed where does the noble wishes to go.” Spoke Swindle in cheerful grin as he look at the amount on the stick lock.

“Where the real Cybertron is.” Answer Mirage

“Hello Swindle…” spoke a mech who frame is brightly colored.

Mirage stares at the Praxian in sheer annoyance but Swindle answers. “You see my associate and I were discussing a deal.”

“Your associate does not know who he is dealing with.” Spoke the intruder wearing similar robes to what Mirage is wearing.

“Don’t worry that is not Jazz, Smokescreen.” Spoke the Smuggler pointing at Mirage. Smokescreen makes grab for Mirage’s card and reads the glyph. “I take it Smokescreen you are interested in his safety. There is a poor section of Iacon that might interests you my Noble.”


	4. Smokescreen POV:  The Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the tale is Smokescreen Last part is about him interviewing with Rewind.

Smokescreen Point of View

Jazz’s robes did well conceal the frame of the person he is with. Smokescreen could tell that the form is slightly smaller than Jazz so it made sense for him to take the robes. Perhaps he is a malcontent servant and decided to smuggle his own person there are some outside the Nobles who never step foot outside the Towers. His new companion is obvious on the younger side of the spectrum. Smokescreen could see from the movements of the cloak figure they are carefully choreograph and precise. Never clumsy or awkward his steps are in line with the grace of the dancer. 

“All rght listen up.” Spoke Smokescreen arriving at the new destination. He did manage convince the drivers to drop them outside the Dead End. “We don’t want to attract attention so I need you remove your disguise.” Thinking to himself “Jazz is going love this.”

“Are you sure?” ask the melodic accented voice from before. “What if someone recognize me?”

Smokescreen frowns a lot the last time any Noble or someone in general from Towers was in early days of the Golden Age. “The Outside world has never seen a picture of someone from Towers. To most a Towerling is a golden eye monster.” 

The person shuffle a bit to remove the cloak and the expression of the mech speculative and his golden optics narrowed. Smokescreen look at his companion in shock well outside being young and he could see that he is a Noble. Gold Optics were meant as a joke. This is bad he is attractive but his frame is going attract attention regardless of being in a cloak or not. The Transport has stop at their destination. 

“It seems we have arrive.” Spoke the blue and white mech in soft tone.

Sniokescreen now knew how Ironhide felt each time he had to train the new recruits. “The whole goal is now to reach Ratchet’s Clinic in the Dead End.”

“I gather that was not your original plan or else you would have the Transport deposit us in the Dead End.” Spoke the blue and white mech crisply.

“Correct.” Spoke Smokescreen. “My original plan was to show the Towerling staff a good time with some fun on the side.” Gold optics arch upward at that. “Now I am stuck with a mechling who defied their creators.”

“I did not defied my creators.” Protested the blue and white mech.

“Your creators would be worried aft.” Spoke Smokescreen in a huffy tone.

“Their deactivated.” Spoke Blue and white mech agitated.

“What.” Spoke Smokescreen 

“I so not have any creators.” Spoke the noble in a faint sob.

Smokescreen vented softly. “So what is your designation?”

“It is Mirage.” Answer the mechling

“All right, Mirage.” Spoke Smokescreen “The name of the game is not attract attention go through the Dead End unseen.”

“Sound like what I did at home.” Spoke Mirage in a smile. 

“The people here are not what you are use too.” Spoke Smokescreen. Mirage gaze in the distance at the edges of the slum. “Uh Mirage…”

“This area is huge and immense. Is it the wild lands?” ask Mirage looking at the surroundings in sheer amazement.

“You were the odd mech out weren’t you?” ask Smokescreen 

“Pardon?” ask Mirage

“Not important.” Spoke Smokescreen. “We are heading to Ratchet’s Clinic. I need some information about you, Mirage.”

Mirage wrinkles his nose in distaste. “How can people live with the smell as strong thisl?”

Smokescreen snicker a bit at Mirage distaste. “It will become more tolerable after a few days. Some could never get use to it though.”

“My past or my abilities you want to know?” ask Mirage in a nod

“Both.” Spoke Smokescreen

“Well honestly I do not think any of my past prepared me for this adventure.” Spoke Mirage stiffly. “However, as for my skill set I am not sure it relevant. I did a lot of sneaking around in the Towers and watch various groups coming and going. I knew my frame could attract attention. I am not going blend in as easily did at the Towers.”

“So are you a noble?” ask Smokescreen

Mirage looks at Smokescreen as he is weighing his answer. “Yes I am.”

“Anyhow I am Smokescreen.” Spoke the colorful Praxian. “I am from the city state Praxus. I will also attract attention but special ability will create smoke so we can hide but we must use it as last resort.”

“I understand.” Spoke Mirage. “I too have special ability to go invisible.”

“Nice joke Mirage.” Spoke Smokescreen in a laugh

Mirage pedes are hurting giving how much he is limping. Smokescreen watch his movements even though retain the grace he has before Mirage is tired and Smokescreen expected he would complain far sooner. The other problem is fuel for Mirage. Ratchet told him the reason why Dead End has very few speedsters is because the fuel needs of that frame type. As beautiful and fast that frame type is there is a couple not a hidden disadvantages is the need for high octane fuel and more of it. 

“Mirage do you have cubes?” ask Smokescreen

“I read in a data pad that for roughing it you need to bring fuel.” Spoke Mirage looking wearily. “I have some in subspace. Smokescreen, I do not believe it would be wise if dally here much longer. “ 

Smokescreen agreed with Mirage silently. “We need to make it too the bunkhouse.”

“I can go further.” Nodded Mirage wearily. “Smokescreen, how come do you know so much about this area?” 

Smokescreen looks at his companion and suddenly he decided to revise his opinion of his new companion. Mirage admitted to being a Noble but he does have a processor behind that pretty face. The only problem Smokescreen noted is due to lack of experience. Mirage is not experienced and he could easily avoided some of his problems. Also he read data pads so Mirage is definitely not street smart. Mirage did mention he goes invisible but with his frame stealthy it is not. Smokescreen figure that most of the Nobles pretended he was not there. Mirage did not delve further into that aspect as well. Which begs the question why Mirage decided to leave the safety of the Towers and go to the outside world. 

“Your right though.” Spoke Smokescreen “There is safe ware house but we have cross the plaza.”

“Smokescreen, may I ask another question?” ask Mirage properly

“Sure what is on the Processor.” Ask Smokescreen

“Why do we not want to attract attention?” ask Mirage cautiously “I noted we are avoiding open spaces that are not defensible.”

“Have you ever seeb a drug addicts?” ask Smokescreen

“Towers are not perfect and we do have addicts.” Spoke Mirage 

“Here in the Dead End they kill people for shannix to buy drugs.” Spoke Smokescreen 

“Smokescreen, I have sticks that represent a shannix.” Spoke Mirage “I never had seen a shannix before.”

“Also things that can be pawned for shannix to buy drugs.” Added Smokescreen “So can you move quietly?”

“As a glitch mouse.” Answer Mirage in a faint smile.

 

Lost Light

Rewind had left Visages a night before so the archivist decided to verify what Mirage had said with Smokescreen. So he met the more colorful Praxian at Swerves. Rewind dug out a ancient chip from the Earth of gambling coin size of small circuit but it would appeal to Smokescreen. Smokescreen has chips from major gambling centers across the galaxy. So Rewind put the chip is sterilize container and suspended in its new casing. Smokescreen came over and with high grade engex and took a seat across from Rewind.

“So what is you want to know?” ask Smokescreen briskly. “Rumor has it you are writing an archive of historical significance on the Towers.”

“Yes it is true.” Spoke Rewind “Mirage said some things that I need to verify.”

“Mirage does not tend to exaggerate.” Spoke Smokescreen

Rewind past the padd to Smokescreen and the Praxian pause and smiled a bit. “Yup pretty much true in what he said to you.” Taking swig of his cube and let the burn go down his glossa “Mirage was pretty clueless when it came to living in the real world. In fact Ratchet had to insert a medical chip in him when we reach the clinic.”

“Mirage did not have a medical chip in him?” spoke Rewind in shock “But that is standard procedure and what if you hurt outside or traveling.”

“Well for the most part Towerlings did not travel outside the Complex they reside in.” spoke Smokescreen in a chuckle. “Most Towerlings stay within the confines of the Towers and those that do travel are part of the Senate even then it is a handful at best.”

“That would mean there is no way we know how many mechs died at the Towers.” Spoke Rewind appalled.

“Truth is we don’t.” spoke Smokescreen glumly “Since most the records and it’s residents are lost or destroyed.” Looks at the gambling relic in fond smile and then at Rewind in speculative for a moment and decided to speak. “Mirage, was far younger than he lead me to believe and he was no near adulthood. Asking Mirage about the culture of Towers are going off his childhood to early mechlinghood. Most of his formative years in mechlinghood was growning up under tutelage of Jazz.,”

“Who would remember Towers?” ask Rewind curiously

“Crosscut or Blastoff.” Answer Smokescreen taking a swig of the cube once again. “As to how those mech survive is because they were not there. I do know where Crosscut was he near the Senate at the time. As for Blastoff I have no clue.” Looks at the encased miniscule coin that Rewind bought as payment and smiles to himself for brief second and puts it in his subspace. “It was a gamble on Mirage’s part.”


	5. The Meeting with Jazz

Mirage merely taps the edge of the cub in mild amusement. Rewind realizes that his interviewee already knew about his discussion with Smokescreen. There is something that Mirage possesses that allows a mech or femme to disarm whether is his faint smile and looks that he cast his way. Jazz told him once or was it Hound. More likely Hound something about most dangerous frogs on Earth are the prettiest because their skin oozes toxin which poison to organic touching it. Rewind smiles at the former Noble and with faint realization Mirage is beautiful but he is deadly. It bother him though that Mirage is not a good source on the Towerling culture. Rewind wanted to be true to his goal he would either talk to CrossCut or Blastoff and later he wanted to avoid at all cost. 

The bar is relative busy for Visages and bar appeals more to the quiet types that want to drink and relax without needing to be entertain and noise level that Swerve has. Chromedome and Rewind often come to Visages for more intimate time together in dining experience which does not lend itself to Swerve. Hound is enjoying a drink reading some alien life and smiling to himself as Hoist studies up on medicine. Rewind spotted the two most dour Autobots enjoying a drink her Brawn and Gears. 

“It is ironic that they come here.” Spoke Mirage in hushed whisper. “Mechs come here for different reasons they go to Swerves.”

Mirage can be so hard to read at times but even Rewind can sense the lack of judgment in his tone. “I was hoping to get the culture of Elite Noble.”

Mirage looks at Rewind for a moment his optics are sadder. “That Culture is all but extinct. In the Towers there was a caste system it was beautiful and generous for those are top but not so on the bottom.”

“When you die all the Elites would be extinct.” Spoke Rewind

“Would that be such a terrible thing?” Ask Mirage in gentle tone. “Even if I do get sparked the creation will not be an elite noble.”

“You don’t seem to spark broken about it.” Spoke Rewind thinking how cold Mirage is.

“You do not know me well, Rewind.” Spoke Mirage in a sad smile. “I love the good parts of the Towers but even it was rotten to the core. My peers are not called Golden Eyed Monsters for nothing. If you want the gory details you would have to talk to either CrossCut or Blastoff neither one is an elite Noble.”

“You were sheltered.” Spoke Rewind walking with Mirage to the bar. 

“I was young and heir to my House.” Spoke Mirage pouring high grade. “I heard the hush whispers of my servants talking not realizing I was there. Many have strong feelings of resentment and animosity towards their lords with good reason. “ Mirage gazes at the high grade and even Rewind could see the haunted look. “People have romantic views of the Towers as just as much they demonize it. My early sparklinghood was very filtered and even I grew up believing that everyone had what I had.’

Last days of the Golden Age

The outside world was every bit dirty that Mirage heard about but different reasons. Mirage heard of courtesans that the Nobles took the birth, mech and femmes sparked outside of a bond. Mirage watch from his hiding place as buy mech and the client were striking a deal. People here lie, cheat and steal but it is so very different from the way Nobles did. Smokescreen kept to shadows and he even subspace cloak Mirage stole from the locker. Mirage drink sparingly from the cubes he took before he left the Towers they were enough last several cycles. Part of him wanted to explore more outside but Smokescreen said to stay here. From this warehouse Mirage watch the people on the streets. Smokescreen said watch from this vantage point. 

The name of the game as Smokescreen is to reach Ratchet’s Clinic in one piece. Mirage look at the rifle that Smokescreen gave him and it is fully charged. At the Towers he knew his allies and enemies are, but here he does not know who be on his side. It is very disconcerting to say the least. It is the present situation makes him wonder if this exploration is such a good idea. Smokescreen call him the backup meaning if there is any trouble Mirage will snipe the opponents. 

“Ah’m impressed.” Spoke a voice in a drawal

Mirage whirl around to face a visor mech. “Your not like the others outside.”

“Ah’m not.” Nodded the visor mech in concurement. 

“I know your movement.” Spoke Mirage watching both the street and the visor mech.

“Ah suppose’ya would.” Smirks the visor mech. “Smokey said you watching us for deca cycle, now. I am called Jazz.”

Mirage nodded as he watch two more mechs coming closer to the building. “Your friends?”

“Yes.” Nodded Jazz as he watches the younger mech as he lower his weapon micrometer. “Just as Smokes is as well.”

Mirage merely returns his gaze to the visor mech weighing his options. “You are not very informative are you?’

“In mah line of work information is currency.” Spoke Jazz in a cheerful grin. “So why did you lower the weapon?”

“I would be lucky to hit one of the mechs there.” Spoke Mirage after some thought. “You would stop me from firing a second round. If it was your intention to kill me you would have done so by now.”

Jazz merely smiles at that statement. “Indeed. Most mechs try to shoot first without realizing that they are cornered. If you have more experience I would be hard press to sneak up you like Ah did. Also ye are taking account that mah skill set is most likely greater than yours. So Mirage is that your real designation?”

“It is.” Spoke Mirage in an even tone.

“Very few mechs don’t hav a chip.” Spoke Jazz in a smirk. “Ah suspect you were pretty truthful with Smokey. There some key points Ah want to go over with ya. You told Smokes that you can go invisible. Well that metaphorical or literal. “

“I think the correct answer, is both.” Answer Mirage.

“Interesting.” Spoke Jazz in slight smile. “What is your position in tha Towers?”

“I am a Noble.” Answer Mirage

Jazz optics narrow at that it is the truth but where is he on echelons that consist of the Towers hierarchy was not answered. “Ah think mah team will go wit ya to Ratchet’s clinic. Ah want to know what tha Towers shipped out.”

“Shipped out?” repeated Mirage perplex “Towers are very strict on exports….most the creates were ship in and heavy on the anti-gravs but lighter when going back out.”

“Wha…” spoke Jazz in surprise. “Yer definitely coming wit us.”


	6. Rewind POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter occurs after Mirage's death by Star Saber. Every one in this chapter is conflicted emotionally.

Chromedome looks at Rewind for longest moment there is concern for his Conjunx. The habitation suite is fill with datapads that Rewind strewn about. Chromedome knew these pads they were tapes that Rewind made with the crew. 

“What is it you are writing?” ask Chromedome. 

Rewind looks at Chromedome in anger. “How dare he?”

“Who dare what?” ask Chromedome

“Hound.” Spoke Rewind

Chromedome thought about the Tracker for longest moment. “Hound himself did not know what happen to Mirage, but his spark did.”

Rewind picks up the pads and places them in order. “The other Mirage.”

Chromedome gathers pads and gives them to Rewind. “The other Mirage is a mechling and these pads contain the story of his namesake. Hound knows the difference between the two. Why did you collect the stories of the crew?’

“To preserve what was lost.” Answer Rewind

Chromedome stroke the shoulder of his conjunx. The words do not reassure people some small gestures do. Rewind is an archivist and losing memories of history is an affront to him and he could never understood why seek to forget. The processor is allow to forget but the void the spark feels the feelings that Chromedome seeks to forget through his needles were of that. The spark is more unforgiving to memories of love ones. In his younger days he would use his skills mnemosurgery to forget the conjuxes he lost but memories are gone but the void is still there. Mirage never was a proper noble elite and he was still no older the mechling who took his name. 

“Mirage is right about the tragedy.” Spoke Chromedome

“What do you mean, Domey?” asked Rewind curled up

“The tragedy is not the Towers but Mirage’s demise.” Spoke Chromedome

“Hound….” Spoke Rewind

“Hound is not an unkind mech.” Spoke Chromedome “Taking in the mechling because he is a political pawn to his people who sold themselves to power behind this planet. That mechling became an outcast soon it is clear that he failed his masters.” 

“No one knew he was murdered by a fellow Autobot.” Spoke Rewind in horror of it.

“Sunder.” Spoke Chromedome “Most of those Autobots did not know they are committing murder and the horror they committed.” Stroking the arm of his conjunx to comfort the arhivist. “Rewind remember the feeling of not knowing what happen to Dominus Ambus and in your spark you believe he was still alive. Hound suffered a lot worse. In his spark he knew that Mirage was dead and whom killed him. Because of a mad mech and telepathic mnemosurgeon the actions you take ended up killing your beloved. The eyes of the court you are innocent and you feel the massive guilt in your spark.”

Rewind looks at the last datapad that Mirage created for him. “Domey, I will tell Mirage’s story but this last chapter I will give to Hound.”

Rewind walks over to the Visages even though Bluestreak took over it seem to lose it former spark of the previous owner. “Are keeping this place?”

“Yes.” Answer the sniper subdued. “Swerve’s out of commission.”

“The gunshots?” ask Rewind

Bluestreak hung his head for a moment. “No. The brains in the Engex.”

Rewind heard from Ratchet that Swerve threw up as soon he enter his place. Whirl even was bother the grisly nature of what the bar is. As for mechs on the ship under Getaway’s tenure they all have some sort of cloak that surrounds them in despair.

“Mirage, was never part of the mutiny.” Spoke Bluestreak softly pouring engex in to glass container. “If you are going write about him make sure he is a hero.”

Rewind tap the datapad recording. 

\-------------------------------------------------------Recording--------------------------------------------------------

Mirage haughty laughter came through. “Visage’s is a new dream of mine. I had many dreams before it and wishes. “

“It is still a bit pretentious.” Spoke Rewind in the pad

“I am pretentious mech.” Spoke Mirage in the recording still laughing. “If it bring back the atmosphere of classy evening with a few friends in a more intimate setting. Mission accomplish. I knew what Swerve did when he sent Megatron here for poetry night. Megatron is very eloquent. This my provincial dream to live life on my own terms. It is much simpler than the one in the Tower but I am much happier. “

Bluestreak offers a weak smile to Rewind the ghost in his processors lessen for a moment “Are going continue on?”

“I wanted to know more about the Towers.” Spoke Rewind 

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mirage during the early part of the war pined for the Towers.” Spoke Bluestreak in soft smile. “I pined to bring Megatron to justice and mutinied against the command. I did not stop pining and led this ship to do horrible things in pursuit of the Knights of Cybertron. Many believe that Mirage betray the Autobots but like in the Towers he dared to be different live the ideals that we stood for. Even it meant to question the our tactics. I felt lesser of a mech when I learn how he died.”

Rewind listen to Bluestreak the trauma of Getaway leadership impacted the Autobots hard. Perceptor walk through his lab going through the notes and asking how he can be so wrong. Blaster turned the music off and has not played since. The security detail turn themselves in for Murder. Hoist fell in to state of despair and said he tried to heal as much as he could. Rung could said he had his hand full. 

“Mirage, simply tried to save us.” Spoke Bluestreak “I know this bar means a lot to Mirage. The planet we are on venerated him by fusing the deceased frame to newly forged mechling. They believe the deceased mech is living in the new Mirage. It is a bit like ancestor worship.” 

Rewind heard about the belief system at first it was horrifying but in all honesty it is one more of the better aspects of that planet. The memories of the emotions linger in the new Mirage but even overwhelm the youngster and cause him to attack Bluestreak. Mirage, was horrified and yet step foot here. Rewind rub his helm and with a thought he is going need to talk to both the new Mirage and Hound. 

“Where did you left off?” ask Bluestreak drying a glass.

“Mirage’s story is important to you.” Spoke Rewind in thought. “He was with Smokescreen and going to Ratchet;s clinic.”


	7. Heated Engex Part 1 Mirage POV

It was at this bar Mirage merely sips some heated engex with Rewind. The archivist notes that Mirage tended to make these interviews more of a social occasion and from his standpoint why make an extra effort. Mirage even provided for some delicious energon treats on crystalline tray that could easily pass from the Golden Age. Rewind was instructed to show up in his finest polish and intricate decorated metal card.

Rewind takes sips of the heated liquid. “You went out of your way for this?”

“You seem to be stiff and out of comfort zone, Rewind.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile. “There is a purpose to this.”

Rewind looks at the table and how the settings are place on it. The seating makes one sits up straight. “A purpose?”

“Yes of course.” Spoke Mirage calm tone. “To understand the Towers way of doing things is to do what the humans call afternoon tea.”

“Not many humans follow that custom.” Spoke Rewind

“Towers in a social setting is all about rules and etiquette on the surface.” Spoke Mirage sipping the heat engex. “This whole set would be considered to be extremely casual.”

Rewind optics lit up. In surprise. Mirage try to give him a Towerling experience by creating the heated engex ceremony. “So Jazz swept you into Special Ops.”

“Not right away.” Admitted Mirage in mirth at that memory. “Prowl had to convince him the logic of letting me joininf.”

____________________________Ratchet’s Clinic In the Dead Zone___________________________________________________________________

Jazz sat in backrom looking at his cloak astonishment. Ratchet store room often doubles for an office for Jazz, Mirage assumed as much there is set of chairs and a desk behind the crates. While the medic less than gracious when Mirage had first arrived. Getting through the slums was pretty uneventful and most consternation was when Jazz told Mirage quit taking pictures this is not a tour.

“Ya gotta be kidding meh.” Spoke Jazz looking at the cloak. Which oddly same phrase Ratchet used but with less foul language.

Mirage could see on the computer Prowl is watching the whole thing since Jazz introduce him as an Enforcer. Both Ratchet and Jazz are expressing the same disbelief at Mirage he is hoping for various reasons.

“Ya stole it.” Spoke Jazz taking the cloak

“Borrowed.” Spoke Mirage correcting

“Stolen.” Spoke Jazz in a vent

“Jazz.” Spoke Prowl in an even tone

“Yer not one for giving information.” Groused Jazz

“I told you I am a noble.” Spoke Mirage in an irritated tone.

“It tells me nothing.” Snorted Jazz eying Mirage more critical assessment. “Yer frame practically screams Noble. Down to tha paint ya have to the gold colored optics. So telling meh yer a noble tells meh nothing about ya. I got word tha yer were sneaking around on the docks watchin mah team fer a decacycle.”’

“I would say longer.” Spoke Prowl calmly.

“Yer soundin mightily impressed by im.” Spoke Jazz even more irritated.

“Jazz to do what he did he had to find away bypass Red Alert security system.” Spoke Prowl.

“I took the key from somebot.” Spoke Mirage in a smile of pride

“You did not call me on an encrypted channel to discuss this.” Spoke Prowl impatiently.

“Yeah, tha imports to Towers.” Spoke Jazz 

“it is not unusual to import items to the Towers.” Spoke Mirage dimming his optics. “I got curious to why so much of the same item being imported and even when the registration was not listed to any of the Nobles.”

“Ya don’t know what is them.” Spoke Jazz folding his arms

“No clue.” Spoke Mirage “The invoice I obtain says that they are raw materials.”

“Does raw materials are common occurrence?” ask Prowl

“Most of the materials except for rare and scarce items you can procure within the Towers.” Spoke Mirage “The amount of materials is more suspicious than the label. Towers does need materials for what we manufacture and use on daily basis but this is replacement mostly for stores. However, such materials would not warrant the security measures to protect it.”

“There is no need to steal it.” Spoke Prowl

“Tha normal levels of stores in raw material hav na change to justify wha is brought in.” spoke Jazz visor brighten a bit.

“Was there is a lock?” ask Prowl more directly to Mirage.

“There is but unlike I ever seen.” Spoke Mirage. “More complicated than storage locker one. Is there a way to send data?”

“Ah guessing….” Spoke Jazz looking at Mirage “Yer were bored.”

“I like puzzles.” Spoke Mirage in a grin

Jazz merely vented at that statement. “Mirage, what is it ya do during tha day. I am surprise nobody knows tha yer gone.”

Mirage optics and cheerfulness evaporated at that statement. “I had been gone this long for days. Most the staff are there for the wages and not to be my friends. I started slipping out and after while I watch the servants and listen what they said. If I don’t summon them they go about their business as if I was never there in the first place. As long as I manage the documents of the estate they do not care one way or the other.”

“This is place for you to go to.” Spoke Jazz in sad smile. “Mirage, yer going back tomorrow. Now go to the kitchen lounge area fuel up and ah see to a berth.”

Mirage walk to the lounge area and sees various mech there. The mechs caught his attention were Gleam and Gloss. The twins seem to groan as his approach and are surrounded by a green and black mechs. 

“How did you get here?” ask Gleam at this time Mirage is confused.

“Gloss and Gleam it is a surprise to see you both.” Smiled Mirage greeting them both

Some of the mini bots snicker at Mirage. The red twin frown as he watches the moniter. “Don’t look at that way.”

The change in demeanor surprise Mirage as he frown in perplex but the yellow mech spoke up. “Sideswipe, he going keeps calling by those idiotic aliases we used. You told him not look towards the monitor. There is an explosion.”

“Sunstreaker, it is more than an explosion.” Hissed Sideswipe in annoyance as he getting up. Sideswipe position himself between the monitor and Mirage. “Trust me kid you do not need to look that way.”

Sunstreaker looks toward the monitor. “Oh Primus.”

Mirage could see mechs of the lounge slowly gather around the monitor. Sideswipe forcibly makes Mirage to look away and grab his arm leaves the lounge area. Sunstreaker did not follow them and sirens start to go off. Ratchet and his apprentice were rolling out along with Jazz. Smokescreen comes walking to Mirage with a grim expression his face.


End file.
